b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Hey Girl
Hangul= Hey girl, I wanna tell you. Shh! 오 제발 한번 만나줘요 울 랄랄라라 뛰는가슴 난 어쩌나? 다른 남자와는 난 달라 라라라라 정말 달라 너무좋아 너무좋아 어떡해? 몰라몰라 몰라몰라 어떡해? 이젠 그만 날 사랑할래? 할 말이 없어졌어 난 널 처음 본 순간 딱 벌어진 입술! 첫눈에 난 아이야야야 내 스타일이야, 정말 넌 내 스타일이야 어쩜 그렇게 내 맘에 쏙드니? 어떤 남잘 좋아할까? 남자친구는 있을까? 수줍은 척 말을 걸까? 섹시하게 볼까? 고민 끝에 큰 맘 먹고 널 본 그 순간 다른 사람과 넌 웃고 있어 나는 나는 어떡해? 정말로 나는 나는 어떡해? 첫눈에 반한 이런 기분은 처음인데! 난 no no no no 오 제발 한번 만나줘요 울 랄랄라라 뛰는가슴 난 어쩌나? 다른 남자와는 난 달라 라라라라 정말 달라 너무좋아 너무좋아 어떡해? 몰라몰라 몰라몰라 어떡해? 이젠 그만 날 사랑할래? Yeah Uh Uh 나 왜 이래 누군가 좋아하나봐 이런 기분 처음인데 나 이상한가 봐 니가 지금 그대로 딱 있어줬으면 좋겠어 니 눈이 나만 바라봤으면 좋겠어 하루하루 니 생각하기 힘들어 니가 딴사람 볼 때마다 정말 죽겠어 그냥 편하게 지내? 아니 가까워지고 싶어 네게 좀 더 특별한 사람이 되고 싶어 baby 나는 나는 어떡해? 정말로 나는 나는 어떡해? 첫눈에 반한 이런 기분은 처음인데! 난 no no no no 오 제발 한번 만나줘요 울 랄랄라라 뛰는가슴 난 어쩌나? 다른 남자와는 난 달라 라라라라 정말 달라 너무좋아 너무좋아 어떡해? 몰라몰라 몰라몰라 어떡해? 이젠 그만 날 사랑할래? 나를 꼭 한번 만나줄래? 너에게 이런 내 맘을 보여주고 싶어 너무좋아 너무좋아 어떡해? 몰라몰라 몰라몰라 어떡해? 이젠 그만 날 사랑할래? My baby 한 번 꼭 안아줘요 |-| Romanization= Hey girl, I wanna tell you. Shh! Oh jaebal hanbeun mannajeoyo ul ralrallala Tteuneungaseum nan eotteokhae? Dareun namjawaneun nan dalla lalalala jeongmal dalla Neomujoh-a neomujoh-a eotteokhae? Molramolra molramolra eotteokhae? Ijen geuman nal salanghallae? Hal malee eobseojyeosseo nan neol cheoeum bon sungan Ttag beoleojin ibsul! Cheosnunae nan aiyayaya Nae style-iya, jeongmal neun nae style-iya Eojjeom geuleohge nae mamae ssogdeuni? Eotteon namjal johahalkka? Namjachinguneun itseulkka? Sujubeun cheok maleul geulkka? Segsihagae bolkka? Gomin kkeutae keun mam meoggo neol bon geu sungan Daleun salamgwa neon ootgo isseo Naneun naneun eotteoghae? Jeongmallo naneun naneun eotteoghae? Cheosnunae banhan ileon gibuneun cheoeumindae! Nan no no no no Oh jaebal hanbeun mannajeoyo ul ralrallala Tteuneungaseum nan eotteokhae? Dareun namjawaneun nan dalla lalalala jeongmal dalla Neomujoh-a neomujoh-a eotteokhae? Molramolra molramolra eotteokhae? Ijen geuman nal salanghallae? Yeah Uh Uh na wae ilae nugunga johahanabwa Ileon gibun cheoeuminde Na isanghanga bwa Niga jigeum geudaelo ttak isseojwosseumyeon johgesseo Ni nunee naman balabwasseumyeon johgesseo Haluhalu ni saenggakhagi himdeuleo Niga ttansalam bol ttaemada jeongmal juggesseo Geunyang pyeonhage jinae? Ani gakkawojigo sipeo Nege jom deo teugbyeolhan salamee doego sipeo baby Naneun naneun eotteoghae? Jeongmallo naneun naneun eotteoghae? Cheosnunae banhan ileon gibuneun cheoeumindae! Nan no no no no Oh jaebal hanbeun mannajeoyo ul ralrallala Tteuneungaseum nan eotteokhae? Dareun namjawaneun nan dalla lalalala jeongmal dalla Neomujoh-a neomujoh-a eotteokhae? Molramolra molramolra eotteokhae? Ijen geuman nal salanghallae? Naleul kkog hanbeon mannajullae? Neoege ileon nae mameul boyeojugo sipeo Neomujoha neomujoha eotteoghae? Mollamolla mollamolla eotteoghae? Ijen geuman nal salanghallae? My baby hanbeun ggeok anajoyeo |-| English= * Oh please, go out with me once What should I do with my racing heart? I’m different from other guys, I’m really different I like you so much, I like you so much, what do I do? I don’t know, don’t know, don’t know, don’t know, what do I do? Now will you love me? The moment I first saw you, I was speechless Your parted lips (okay) At first sight, I was like ahh You’re my style You’re really my style How can you be so my type? What kind of guy would you like? Do you have a boyfriend? Should I pretend to be shy and talk to you? Would you see me as sexy? At the end of my dilemma, I gathered up the courage But as soon as I saw you, you’re playing with someone else ** What should I do? Really, what should I do? This is the first time I fell in love at first sight But why don’t you know my heart? * Repeat Yeah uh uh, what’s wrong with me? I guess I like someone This feeling is a first – I think I’m strange I wish you could just stay as you are right now I wish your eyes would only look at me It’s hard to think of you each and every day Whenever you look at someone else, I feel like dying I just want to be comfortable – no I want to get closer to you I want to become a more special person to you babe * Repeat ** Repeat Please go out with me I want to show you my heart I like you so much, I like you so much, what do I do? I don’t know, don’t know, don’t know, don’t know, what do I do? Now will you love me? |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul and Romanization via mochi muffins @ flightb1a4.com *English Translations via popgasa.com Category:Songs